A Tale to Remember
by Xx-Where-Am-I-xX
Summary: Mystic High. A school unknown to mankind and home to creatures of the night and their hybrid guardians. Lia is one of the few dhampirs left in Crescent City and is immediately enrolled into Mystic High. Through Friendship, Love and Betrayals, Lia is learning that Life is a Tale to Remember... R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

Mystic High. A school unknown to mankind and home to creatures of the night and their hybrid guardians. Lia is one of the few dhampirs left in Crescent City and is immediately enrolled into Mystic High. Through friendship, Love and Betrayals, Lia is learning that Life is a Tale to Remember...

Chapter 1

I looked around the crowded hallways of Mystic High. It was the biggest and best school in all of Crescent City. I was lucky I could enroll. Since dhampirs were very few, Mystic High enrolled every dhampir they could lay their hands on. My best friend and the most popular girl in the school, Melody Wells walked over to me.

"Lia!" she squealed.

Melody was tall, natural for a moroi, and had long blonde curls. Her azure blue eyes sparkled and were surrounded with thick lashes. She was very pretty.

"You've grown so much!" she gushed. "You look so pretty! I wished I looked like you," she looked at me wistfully.

She was right though, because, I don't mean to brag, but I looked fit to be head cheerleader and be crowned Prom Queen. My long deep-brown hair hung to my waist in waves and I had deep-brown eyes, thickly lashed and full, pink lips to complement it. This coupled with a slight tan, long legs and a curvaceous figure was a great sight to watch. All over the summer holidays, I had been trying to get rid of the stares boys were giving me and even had to lock myself in my room to avoid the guys asking me out. But it was fun to be the centre of attention for once.

"So, how's your training? Did you find out who your partner is?" Melody asked, smiling and just barely showing a hint of her fangs.

"Oh, It's going good. They haven't told us who our partners are yet, but I'm hoping for Kevin," I told her. She blushed at the mention of his name. Melody had a crush on Kevin ever since I could remember. Kevin Luthers, my other best friend, was a dhampir like me and was training with me to become a guardian. Guardians had only one job, protect the moroi. To perform this task, we had to be fully trained killing machines because our enemies, the strigoi, were extremely powerful and hard to kill. The moroi administration had decided that dhampirs would go to school in the mornings and would train in the evenings while the moroi went to school. I had been hoping to have Kevin for a partner so that we could guard Melody together. We would be having a new mentor to train us and I was really curious to know who it was. I wonder if he would be able to-

My train of thought was broken when someone enveloped me in a bear hug and lifted me off the ground.

"Kevin! If you ever do that again, I will make sure that the moroi will be losing another male guardian!" I yelled.

"You would never do that, I know you love me," Kevin said, flashing me one of his devil-may-care smiles. He turned and gave a half hug to Melody. "Hey Mel, you've become quite pretty,"

Melody blushed prettily. "But I'm nothing compared to Lia," she said, making Kevin turn and take a proper look at me. He must have seen something strange because he just kept staring at me open mouthed.

"What's wrong? Are there bugs in my hair or something?"

Kevin snapped out of his trance. "Uh….um…"he stuttered, trying to find a coherent answer. I looked at my watch. Crap. I was going to be late.

"I've got to go to the library, bye guys!"I waved to them and started running, without waiting for their reply, in the direction of the library. I wasn't looking where I was going, so it doesn't come as much of a shocker that I crashed into someone. Losing my balance, I started to fall in a very ungraceful way backwards, when a strong pair of arms caught me and held me upright. It took me a while to take in my surroundings and I saw a guy standing in front of me, holding me upright. And boy, was he some guy. Black hair, cropped and styled to perfection, tanned, and his most striking feature- his Emerald green eyes. He was extremely well built, and was dressed in very expensive clothes. He was perfect.

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" he asked me. His voice was rich and soothing, and he had a very calming aura around him. His eyes seemed to look into my soul.

"Oh, no. Of course not. I should have watched where I was going. It's my fault." I told him, brushing hair away from my face. I didn't want to look like a bed-head in front of this guy.

"Um…so, I'm Lia Crenshaw, novice." I told him, wanting to know his name.

"Zeke Miller, senior." He replied. Miller…I had heard that name somewhere…but where?

"Do I know you?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I wouldn't forget a guy who looked like this.

"Maybe…"he replied mysteriously and walked away, leaving me thinking about him.

**AN: So, that was the first chapter. I would love it if whoever is reading this would leave a review! R&R please! Criticism is accepted and encouraged, and so are compliments!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that day, Melody and I were making our way to the cafeteria, when I got to know where I had heard the name Miller. We had been talking about the new kids, when Melody told me she would be introducing me to a guy, who was the son of a good friend of her father's. Mel's father, Garrett Wells, was the head of the moroi Council. He worked for the leaders of the moroi, the Pureblood moroi. The Purebloods were an ancient and powerful type of moroi. They were very similar to dhampirs, so much that sometimes you couldn't tell the difference. my mind flashed back to Zeke. He was a dhampir, wasn't he? But he was dressed too well for a dhampir, and he was a senior which meant he was a moroi. But how?

"So, he's a Pureblood, and he's the only one one in the entire school. You know that there are very few left. So don't-"

I cut her off. "Is his name Zeke?" I asked, hoping it wasn't.

"Yeah. Zeke Miller. Zachary's son. But how do you know him?"she looked at me questioningly.

"Um…someone told me…" I lied.

Melody seemed to buy it. So he's a really nice guy and- I tuned her out and started thinking about Zeke again. No. He was a Pureblood. A deadly, dangerous and dreaded creature. A long time ago, the Purebloods used to fight alongside the dhampirs. They were the best weapons to kill the strigoi. But as their numbers dwindled, the Purebloods resorted to staying in safety and luxury. But if they were to fight again, they would be extremely deadly. I had to stay away from him.

We had reached the crowded cafeteria and everyone stopped talking and turned to look at us. Most of the boys had their eyes trained on me, including a very curious pair of deep green eyes. My eyes locked with Zeke's. He was sitting at a table with all the cheerleaders and jocks surrounding him, which meant in simpler terms, that he was sitting at our table.

Melody waved at him and he smiled at her. Kevin, who was sitting next to him, smiled broadly at me. I smiled back at him and he blushed slightly. Strange. I took my tray and made my way over to the table. I was about to sit next to Kevin, when Melody beat me to it, leaving only the seat next to Zeke. Grudgingly, I sat down next to him, setting down my tray, which consisted of three donuts, a hamburger and fries and a yogurt. Yeah, I eat a lot. Zeke too, noticed this, and shot me an amused glance. I ignored him and ate my donuts.

"So, everyone, this is Zeke!" Melody introduced him, and he nodded to everyone around the table. Everyone started introducing themselves to him, starting from Melody. When my turn came, I tried to speak in my most bored voice, but Zeke was having none of it. I had just said "Hi Zeke, I'm L-"before he interrupted by saying "Lia Crenshaw. I've heard a lot about you."

"Huh? Who told you about me?" I asked.

"Melody speaks highly of you." he replied.

"It all better be good."

"It is. In fact I think I know almost everything about you. Your favorite color is purple, you love dogs, you want to become Prom Queen and there are a lot of other things."

"Melody! How can you go around telling people about me!" I yelled. Actually, I was glad Zeke had even listened to what Melody had said about me.

Unfortunately Zeke seemed to know this too because he leaned close to me and said softly, "You are a very intriguing person, Miss Miller, and Melody was right, you are very beautiful."

**AN: Now Zia knows who Zeke is...the story's gonna get interesting...**

**All criticism is encouraged and accepted. R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Oh. My. God. That was all I could think for the entire day. I didn't even pay attention to anything in Biology, and that's my favorite subject. The teacher, Ms. Yang, noticed this and thinking I was ill, sent me to the nurse. Pathetic. But luckily, it was evening, and my favorite part of the day. I had guardian training now and today we were meeting our new mentor. I ran to the gym and saw a sheet taped to the door. It was the list of pairings. I looked for my name and nearly died of happiness when I saw that Kevin was my guarding partner. I quickly went inside and started stretching. When I was halfway through Kevin came and joined me.

"Hey Lia, happy to know we're partners, huh?" he asked cockily.

"Shut up, Blubberhead, and stop gloating." I snapped.

"Sorry, sorry!" he said. "Forgive me, Goddess! I pray to thee and fall at thy feet!"

"You are forgiven, O foolish one," I joked along.

Our bantering was stopped when the head guardian announced the arrival of the mentors. Each pair would have a mentor, with whom they had to train for the entire year. A group of people entered the room and crowded in a corner. I thought I saw someone with black hair and green eyes, but the person was nowhere to be seen. I must be hallucinating. I shook off all thoughts of the person and focused on the names being called out.

"Jason DiLaurentis, Ryan Fisher. Your mentor will be Tom Jensen."

"Kevin Luthers, Lia Crenshaw." I smiled and hugged Kevin. But nothing could prepare me for what came next. "Your mentor will be Zeke Miller."

"Wh-what?" I sputtered. "Zeke Miller? But he's still a senior? How can he be a mentor?"No. No way. Why Zeke?

A soft but confident voice from the very back of the room answered my question. "I will be glad to be your mentor, and Lia, I have been sent here by the Guardian Council. I have decided that, when we can all fight together and get rid of the strigoi, why should we loiter around at home? So, my dad and uncle have decided that they will try to make sure that all the Purebloods who are willing to fight will immediately be sent to training centers. So here I am."

_No. No. NO! This cannot be happening! _Was all that was running through my mind. _Why him of all people? Is this a hallucination too?_

Zeke made his way to the front of the group of mentors and looked at me with an amused expression. "You don't want me as your mentor, Ms. Crenshaw?" he asked, raising one dark eyebrow. _Oops, I must have said that out loud._ "I assure you I am no hallucination, and I'm sure there are plenty of other novices who would want me to mentor them."

Ugh! This guy was so full of himself! Before I could come up with a retort for that, Kevin spoke up. Finally, after all this time!

"I'm very sorry if Lia gave you the wrong impression, Mr. Miller," he started.

"Call me Zeke. Mr. Miller sounds so… old."

"Alright then, Zeke, we would be honored to have you as our mentor, especially since we are only a few months away from graduation. I would like to apologize on Lia's behalf, she is a little stressed today and didn't understand what she was saying." _What the hell? Was he my friend or Zeke's?_

"Apology accepted." Zeke replied crisply. "Though I would sincerely appreciate it if Lia would learn to apologize for herself. We wouldn't want her so dependent. Especially since I have heard that she aspires to be an able guardian." Everyone looked at the exchange with great interest. _Didn't they have any better work to do? Like, train?_

"And Ms. Miller?" I glared at him. "I want to start training as soon as possible. I want you both to run 20 laps, but Lia, you will have to run 15 laps extra as part of your apology. Now, scram!" _No way! That was so unfair! This guy was getting on my nerves. One more word and I would drive a stake through his heart myself. _

"Oh, and Lia? Make sure you get me some coffee from the Guardian Headquarters on your way back. Thanks!"

No way. Now I was his personal assistant for coffee serving? I'm starting to hate this day. When will it end?

**AN: And the sparks fly...not in the romantic way, though...what's gonna happen now that Zeke is Lia's mentor?**

**Criticism or compliments, any will do. R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The day ended soon enough for my liking. We were lucky we had we had Zeke for a mentor because just as I finished my laps and went to join Kevin in the gym, Zeke got a call from his dad requesting him to run an errand at his office immediately. Zeke looked extremely irritated at the fact that he had to run an errand for his dad, that too at the cost of one training session. His conversation with his dad was extremely entertaining as well, and it went like this:

"Hello? Hey dad. Yeah, I'm at the school. I'm in the middle of a practice session, if you don't mind." There was a long pause after which Zeke's expression looked murderous.

"But dad, I'm mentoring my first training session! Yes, of course I would do it, but does it have to be right now? But… of course, but… why can't you ask Gerard? Of course, I know he's not your son… but please consider… but—fine. I'll do it. Think of it as a favor. Yes, I'm staying in the staff quarters, no, I'm not coming home. Alright then. Yes, yes, I'll do it."

It was so much fun, watching him literally grovel, just to mentor a training session. Oh, well.

"Hey, Li, are you coming or what?" Kevin pointed at the sparring mat. I looked at Zeke's retreating figure one last time and turned towards Kevin. "You bet. Wouldn't want to give up the chance to beat you up."

"We'll see." He replied, grinning cheekily. "We'll see."

**AN: This chapter was kinda short...ok, it was really short. Oh, well.  
I was wondering, if I should continue this story. The response isn't really very encouraging. :(  
R&R, Pretty please? Should I continue?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Yes, TVDfan009, the name Jason DiLaurentis is from Pretty Little Liars, and I do not own it!**

** So, do you think Kevin could beat Lia? Read on to find out!**

3 minutes 24 seconds later, (yeah, I counted, so what?) Kevin was groaning as he lay face-down on the mat with my knee on his back.

"Ha. Where's Mr. I'mSoMacho now?"

"Come on, Li! This is _so_ unfair! I'm the guy, yet you get all the brawn!"

"Whatever, Kev, you're in denial. I knew you weren't a guy for a long, long time." I deadpanned.

"If you want, I could always prove it!" He paused, as if realising what he just said, and blushed bright red.

"Oh, ew. Bye, Kev. We can talk again when you get out of this weird I'm-a-guy-and-I-can-prove-it stage." I turned and walked towards the locker room and picked up my bag.

And when I turned back to look at Kevin, he was still lying on the mat, blushing bright red.

I made my way over to the girls dorms, stopping to talk to a few people on the way. I was almost at the door, when I heard someone call my name.

"Lia! Wait, Lia!" It was Sienna Clark, one of the most horrid girls at Mystic High, yet Melody's friend. Sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm right here! Tone down the yelling a bit!" I glared at her as she came running towards me, and put on a fake smile.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that" She panted. Straightening herself, she brushed off the imaginary lint from her short, casual dress, and turned towards me.

"So, I heard Zeke Miller is your coach."

"Yeah. I have no idea how, though."

"What do you think of him? Cute? Hot?" There was a kind of scary gleam in her eyes as she asked me about him.

"He's...decent." I replied, trying to judge the emotions that crossed her face.

"Oh, ok! I have to go, though! Bye!" She waved as she skipped away, a smile on her face, but her expression from before confused me. Scared me, in fact. Sienna was known for her terrible acts of revenge and payback.

I walked quickly towards my room, a horrible feeling in my gut.

However, a hot shower, nachos with salsa, and four episodes of How I Met Your Mother later, I felt pretty awesome.

Sienna in the dump, right? Right?

**So, whaddaya think of Sienna? And this chapter? R&R please! Oh, and if you think something feels wrong in the story, let me know. :)  
One more thing, I'm running out of prompts for my one-shot collection, Avenging Angel. Any help?**


End file.
